Tougher Than She Looks
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: When all the adults in England disappear, Tasha has to take care of her younger brother Liam. She teams up with other kids to get the adults back, and falls in love along the way. Sadiq/OC.


A tanned girl at the age of 14 stood in her kitchen, shoving books into her bag. Her uniform was in slight disarray and her hair in a messy ponytail. She looked at the time on the clock that read 8:15.

"Oh no." Tasha fretted. "I'm going to be so late."

"Tasha!" Her mother said as she entered the room.

"Yes?" Tasha looked up, zipping her bag closed.

"Remember to be home on time today." Her mother tapped her watch. "Your brother is off sick and your father and I have important meetings when you get out of school."

"Yes, mum." Tasha smiled lightly, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Have a good day." Her mother smiled back.

"Not likely." Tasha giggled, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder and walking out the door. "Bye!"

Little did she know, that would be the last time she'd see her mother.

* * *

Tasha looked at her nails as she sat inside the detention room. She had come to school 25 minutes late and was stuck with a lunchtime detention. She wasn't really bothered, she had no friends to sit with. She usually just sat by herself in the library, listening to music on her mobile.

She looked up from her hand when she heard a zapping sound and found the room to be empty. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked underneath the table, seeing nobody's shoes.

"What in the heck?" Tasha raised herself from her chair, picking up her bag. She immediately rushed to the door and yanked it open.

The corridors were completely dead, the only sound that could be heard was the commotion of children on the playground. Instead of checking every room, she rushed to the fire exit connected to the playground and pushed on the bar, successfully opening the door.

"Tasha?" A boy in her class called to her. She remembered that his name was Jeffrey.

"Jeffrey?" Tasha jogged over to him, shifting her bag. "Where's the teachers?"

"No clue." Jeffrey shook his head.

There was a loud beep of a horn and they both turned their heads to see a car parked outside the school. Three teens and a little girl hopped out of the vehicle, one looked familiar to Tasha. She recognised him as Jeffrey's brother when he stopped in front of them.

"Jeffrey!" Jordan cried.

"What's happening?" Jeffrey questioned, looking at his brother in confusion.

"Long story." Jordan panted, working on setting up Jeffrey's wheelchair. "I've come to fetch you."

"Why?" Jeffrey furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's mum?"

"Yeah, well, have you noticed anything?" Jordan sighed.

"It's been the longest lunchtime ever." Jeffrey chuckled.

"That's true." Tasha agreed, pulling her hair out of her makeshift ponytail.

"And you're overdue your meds." Jordan scoffed, nodding at his brother's friend.

Jeffrey nodded, taking a seat in the wheelchair after fist bumping his brother. Tasha followed the brothers and noticed that the three children who had accompanied Jordan were following the others to the office.

* * *

 **So, this is quite a short start to the fic but I just wanted to get this chapter out because I've been wanting to write this since the end of Series 3. I know Sparticle Mystery doesn't have a large fanbase, but honestly, I just want to write fanfiction for it. Originally, a couple years ago, I did have a fanfiction out that had a different girl in it that was paired with Jordan but for some reason that I don't remember, I ended up deleting it and now it's lost in the dark depths of the internet. So, this is my new female OC, Tasha! She's going to be paired with Sadiq and she's the older sister of precious snowball, Liam. I just wanted someone else to care about Liam since he seems pretty underappreciated in the show, as Kat shouts at him quite a bit and Frankie seems to be more of a frenemy than a friend. The second half of this chapter will be out shortly, and I can guarantee it will be longer. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
